The goal of this proposed research is to develop micropatterned lipid bilayers into a mature system with great potential in cellular bioengineering. In preliminary feasibility studies, I discovered a technique for creating multi functionalized surfaces containing microscale patterns of cell-adhesive proteins, surround by region of lipid bilayers. These barriers facilitated the spreading of anchorage-dependent cells across lipid bilayers, overcoming a fundamental obstacle in the use of these supported membranes to study and modulate cell response. The propose research will use contemporary surface analysis and molecular biophysical approaches to characterize these newly developed surfaces ,providing the understanding needed to effectively manipulate this system. The ability of adherent endothelial cells to interact with bilayer-associated biomolecular targets, including lipid-tethered peptides and membrane spanning proteins involved in cell-cell communication, will also be examined. These surfaces will be used to identify specific membrane properties that regulate cellular function, leading to new techniques in biomaterials engineering. Successful completion of the goals set forth in this study will also provide tools needed to develop interfaces between cells and biosensors in vitro, and will culminate in the design of a proposed interface based on membrane proteins and supported lipid bilayers.